Humans are connected one to another through human networks. Modern day computer technologies have enabled such networks to be more extensive, grander, and more complex than at any other time in human history. Understanding the different connections within a given context is challenging using conventional technology. One typical approach, particularly in the realm of hiring and job descriptions, is to discover and analyze predetermined alliances. Another approach is to analyze email exchange patterns and history so that existent alliances can be determined.
The conventional approaches, however, are limited in scope and do not address the broader challenge of categorizing human relationships into categories that are relevant to a particular context, nor do the typical approaches include the ability to effectively visualize and comprehend the network and associated connectors.
A need remains for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art.